


The Softer They Fall

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [32]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Alternate episode, Boxing, Competition, Fighting, Season 5 Episode 18, Temporary Blindness, Unconscious Hogan, Unconsciousness, Unresponsive, concerned team, helpful team, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Sgt. Kinchloe takes part in the camp boxing contest, which is used by Hogan as a distraction to get his hands on secret plans of the Germans, so that he can send them on to London. During the actual fight between Kinch and the German guard Bruno, Hogan sends LeBeau on his errand, while Carter plays radio host for the rest of the camp and Hogan, Newkirk and Addison (the other black guy, not Baker) stay as Kinch’s moral and actual support for the fight.Alternate version of Season 5, Episode 18.
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991





	The Softer They Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this, I'm just posting this for a friend. Col.R.E.Hogan wrote this great story and I hope you like it!

It is a typical cold, dark winter’s evening in the middle of Germany, with icy breezes, which even keeps all the animals inside their shelters for the night. But in a small POW camp on the outskirts of the small town of Hammelburg, all the occupants are still wide awake. The prisoners are in their barracks, but they all huddle close to the locked windows to be able to listen to the loudspeakers, while the guards outside patrol the compound, but also keen to listen to the upcoming report on the boxing match, which is about to take place in the rec hall.

In the recreation hall everything is set up for the evening, the boxing ring is put up, chairs are lined up around it and two small tables are standing aside, one for the person using the gong, the other for the reporter, who is in this case one of the prisoners, Sgt. Andrew Carter. The combatants for this evening’s fight are the German guard Bruno, who is called „Battling Bruno“ and American Staff Sergeant James „Kinch“ Kinchloe. The referee for this fight is an older German who is also the president of a local sports club.  
Once everyone is settled into their seats, Germans and Allied prisoners alike, Colonel Klink, the camp’s Kommandant, greets the guests and introduces the fighters and referee to the audience. He then hands of the mic to a guard and allows Sgt. Carter to take over the reporting.

In both corners, the support staff ready the men for the upcoming fight. The Germans are ready to begin, when Colonel Hogan, belonging to Kinch’s support staff, gives him final instructions on how to keep the fight going as long as possible, at best up to five or six rounds, so the mission could be completed without a hitch. Kinch nods „I get it Colonel. You can count on me, Sir.“ With a knowing smile, Hogan pats Kinch on the shoulder and steps back, together with Newkirk and Addison, taking their places beside the ring at their corner, although Hogan keeps his foot up on the edge of the ring, ready to leap up at any given moment.

During the first round, Hogan sends LeBeau out on his errand, trying to take the pictures of the secret plans, hidden in the guest quarters. LeBeau is on his way, after giving a small nod to his Colonel. Carter is having fun, able to talk up a mile, while playing the radio host, so the rest of the camp can listen in on the fight, without having to be there. Schultz, the rotund Sergeant of the Guard, is sitting at his table, watching the fight in awe and waiting for the right moment to ring the gong, which sits in front of him.

But even during this first round it is obvious to Colonel Hogan that something is wrong. Kinch hits the deck twice, but both times he is able to get up again. Only after the second time, his crew pull him into his corner and tend to him, cooling his face with water, while Hogan speaks to him, trying to assess his condition. Kinch affirms his suspicions of a double cross from the Germans. Bruno has something in his boxing gloves as an insurance to win at all cost. Hogan orders Kinch to get on his bicycle from now on, meaning he has to move as often as possible, trying to stay clear of Bruno’s fists, leading him onto a merry dance. Kinch nods in affirmation of the order and gets up to fight the second round.

LeBeau has managed in the meantime to get undetected into the quarters and to start photographing the secret plans. He has to stop his activity and hide below the desk, as guards come in to check the room out. Thankfully they don’t find anything amiss and leave again. LeBeau sighs in relief and leaves his hiding place. This is one of the few times that he actually glad about being this small, making it able for him to hide in such places. Not hesitating he continues where he was forced to leave off and finishes the pictures in record time. He leaves the quarters in the exact condition he found them in and exits through the window, making his way over the darkened compound back to the rec hall, avoiding the search lights on his way there.

Now the fight is already in the fifth round and no one seems to be really winning. Out of the corner of his eye, Hogan see LeBeau enter and nodding to him, letting him know the mission was successful so far. Hogan nods back and returns his attention back to the fight. Kinch and Bruno are now caught in a cinch, neither one of them wishing to give even a millimeter of space. The referee just watches on, not sure if he should interfere or not, as he has been given certain instructions regarding the fight. 

Carter, who still is at the mic, has also stopped his report, not knowing what to say at the moment. Addison and Newkirk look to their CO, asking him silently to do something. And he does. Within a heartbeat he is up and in the ring, approaching the two fighters, caught in their cinch. With expert moves, Hogan pulls both men apart easily, even though both men are bigger and stronger build, shouting „Hold it! Hold it!“. The audience is silent, just watching. Klink is surprised at what he is seeing, unable to believe how strong Hogan is underneath his uniform. Kinch immediately stops at hearing his CO’s strong command voice. But Bruno, who is still so caught up in the fighting mode doesn’t stop what he is doing. And before anyone can grasp what is unfolding, Bruno deals a mighty upper cut punch and catches Hogan completely unawares, hitting him square on the jaw and sending him reeling backwards.

He hits the wooden boards with an almighty thud, hitting the back of his head on impact, sending him into blessed unconsciousness immediately. Now the whole audience is up, shocked at the events in front of them. The prisoners even more so than the Germans, shouting out their discontent at seeing their commanding officer being hit like that without provocation. Finally, it is General Burkhalter who stops the ruckus and shouts for silence at once. His command is followed surprisingly by all. Satisfied Burkhalter calls the fight to be over and announces Bruno as the winner, even though he isn’t. But they have to keep up a certain image for the German armed forces and their Führer. The protests from the POW’s is ignored and Bruno and his support staff leave the rec hall, only applauded by the German guards.

Now that only some prisoners are left with the few Germans, Burkhalter also exits the hall with his two guests, leaving Klink to deal with the situation. But Klink just stands there open-mouthed, still unable to comprehend what happened to his senior POW officer. Unlike his men, who have all surrounded their fallen commander by now. Newkirk and Addison use the cold water to try to revive him, but to no avail. Hogan remains completely unresponsive. Kinch calls to Carter to get a stretcher and to LeBeau „Louis, get Wilson. Let him know what happened to the Colonel. We’ll bring him into his private quarters in our barracks.“ Both men run off to do as being told by Kinch, worried sick for their beloved Colonel.

Seeing a man that is usually so active, so alive, so full of energy, lying completely still in front of them, scares the hell out of all of Hogan’s men. Newkirk is getting even more worried, as he sees how the color seems to drain from his CO’s usual dark tanned skin, which also shows the first drops of perspiration. Using the cloth drenched in cold water, Newkirk gently wipes his Colonel’s face and neck, speaking softly to him „Come on, Gov‘, you have to get up again. Can’t allow a lousy Kraut to be able to beat ye, can ye?“ Seeing what Newkirk is trying to do, Kinch and Addison add their two cents to the one-sided conversation. But all the coaxing doesn’t work, not even Newkirk’s idea to whisper something hot about Tiger into the Colonel’s ear.

After what seemed an eternity, but was just a few minutes, Carter and LeBeau come back with Wilson and carrying the stretcher. Wilson gets into the ring and after a quick examination of the Colonel, tells the men to get him on the stretcher and to his quarters at once. Only then does Klink speak up and asks Wilson „His quarters? Why not the infirmary? Wouldn’t that be better for him?“ Wilson negates that with a shake of his head. „No. He has just been knocked out cold. But due to him hitting his head, the possibility is high that he will also suffer a concussion. And if that is the case, he needs to be woken up every two hours, asked a few easy questions and is then allowed to fall asleep again. So it is better to do this with his men around, to do the waking and asking the questions than just me. The Colonel knows their voices far better than he does mine. – Now if you’ll excuse me Kommandant, I have a patient to attend to.“

In barracks two Hogan’s core team has just transferred their CO from the stretcher onto his lower bunk, as Wilson enters with his black medics bag in hand. He shows everyone out so that he can do a more thorough examination of the Colonel, but the small Frenchman insists on staying, wishing to help, to make his mon Colonel more comfortable. Sighing in defeat, Wilson allows him to stay. Together they relieve Hogan of his jacket, shirt, dress shoes and socks and then cover him with a blanket, pulling it up to his chin. Wilson carefully feels along the Colonel’s jaw, which is already blooming in a nice purplish-black coloring. Thankfully nothing is broken, just heavily bruised. Glad for this small favor, Wilson continues to check the Colonel’s head, feeling along the back if it and finding a near goose egg sized bump there, but no blood.

Looking to LeBeau he assures him „Colonel Hogan has only a bruised jaw and a bump on the back of his head. Both will heal in time. Granted, he will be very sore for a while, but that will pass too. What we have to do though, is trying to wake him up now, so I am able to determine if he has a concussion or not.“  
Relieved LeBeau nods and asks „What do you want me to do?“ Wilson thinks about this and answers „Hm, in my experience the strong smell of good food can be a nice incentive to come back to the world of the living so to speak. So how about you go and make a nice broth for the Colonel. It will give him all he needs. Nutritions, vitamins and something light to fill his stomach.“

Nodding eagerly, LeBeau runs out the door into the main room and immediately starts to get together the ingredients for the broth. The other occupants of barracks two are either lying on their bunks reading or sleeping or, in the case of Hogan’s core team, sitting around the table in the common room, playing a round of gin, trying to pass the time. When they see Louis leaving the CO’s quarters they ask him how the Colonel is doing. LeBeau waves a hand to stop them and just says „You will have to ask Wilson. I have to make a broth now for mon Colonel and the sooner I get started, the sooner it will be ready for him to eat, mes amies.“

Newkirk throws his deck of cards on the table in frustration „Cor, blimey! Louis, me little mate, you can’t leave us hanging there. You were in there, so tell us how the Gov‘ is doing.“ Giving in, LeBeau tells them „He is still unconscious and shows no signs of waking up on his own. But Wilson insists on us waking him, so he can determine if mon Colonel has a concussion or not.“ Getting up from his seat at the table, Newkirk remarks „Then what are we bloody waiting for?! Let’s go and wake the Gov‘.“  
At this moment the door to the Colonel’s private quarters opens and Wilson steps out, bag in hand and makes a shushing motion with his hand, quieting the men. Smiling a bit at their antics, Wilson says "You will all get your chance of waking the Colonel up, but only one at a time. Once I have managed to wake him for the first time and asked him some simple questions, each of you will do the same, every two hours during the next 48 hours. Got it?“

Newkirk, Kinch and Carter nod in unison. But Carter, to whom the Colonel is like a father, asks anxiously „Will the Colonel be alright, Wilson?“ Hearing how timid the Sergeant sounds, Wilson walks up to the young man and lays a hand on his shoulder „Don’t worry, son. Before you know it, the Colonel is up and about again, driving the Germans crazy with his shenanigans. I can promise you that.“  
Carter is relieved to hear that and sits back down, taking the cards up and shuffling them. Wilson sets down his bag on the bench and grabs a mug to fill it with lukewarm coffee, savoring the taste of the brew and commenting LeBeau on his cooking skills as the scent of the broth is starting to fill the air in the barracks, making all the men’s mouth begin to water in anticipation of a good meal. But Louis squelches their hopes, saying to all „This is only for mon Colonel, not you ungrateful lot. You may have the leftovers afterwards.“

Groaning in protest, but accepting their chef’s words, the men settle back on their bunks. The men of his core team also drink their coffee, while playing another round of gin. Finally, LeBeau is done and serves a generous amount of the broth into a bowl. Grabbing a spoon and a cloth as a napkin, he follows Wilson back into his CO’s quarters. After closing the door behind him, Wilson just gives LeBeau the go ahead sign and waits what happens. Encouraged LeBeau sits down on the edge of the bunk sideways, facing his still commander. Juggling the bowl in his lap, Louis gently shakes his CO’s shoulder, calling his name. Getting no response, he shakes him harder and calls his name in a louder voice. Still there is no reaction. He looks to Wilson, who nods to the bowl he has in his lap and LeBeau gets the unspoken message.

He leans a bit more forward and carefully holds the filled bowl right beneath his CO’s nostrils, hoping the strong scent would help in rousing him. And it really helps. The aromatic scent of the broth, seems to reach his subconscious and his body starts to react to it. Unconsciously he starts sniffing out the aroma and his eyelids starts to flutter. Seeing that the method works, LeBeau waves the bowl in front of his CO’s face and talks to him, coaxing him further in waking up fully. After about two more minutes of fluttering eyelids, the Colonel finally opens his eyes fully, blinking a few times to allow them to adjust to the soft light in his office.  
LeBeau smiles at him „Welcome back, mon Colonel. You had us worried for a short while, taking your beauty nap.“

Still disoriented, Hogan blinks a few more times, but still he can’t make out a thing. Not wishing to worry anyone with this problem, he tries to play it cool, putting a smile on his face. „What the hell happened to me? Why do I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck? Did you get the license plate by chance? – And what is that tempting smell, LeBeau? One of your culinary specials again?“  
Exchanging a happy look and a smile, Wilson and LeBeau decide for only one of them to answer all the questions. Knowing Hogan is going to be fine now, Wilson takes his leave and exits barracks two, taking his bag on the way out, to return to barracks twelve.

As soon as he has left, LeBeau starts to answer his Colonel’s questions as good as he can and asks a few questions in return. And while doing so, he also puts aside the bowl for a moment, setting it on the floor. He then helps his CO up to a sitting position, using a blanket to cushion his back, so he can lean on the wall of his quarters. Once LeBeau has Hogan settled, he again picks up the bowl and says happily „Now you will be able to taste the finest broth ever made, mon Colonel. I made it just for you, to help you get better faster. – Here, have a go at it.“ Saying those words, Louis holds out the spoon and bowl for his CO, so he can take it. But Hogan makes no move to do so. He just sits there, looking expectantly in Louis’s direction, his hands folded over his stomach.

Sensing Louis’s uncertainty, Hogan decides to be open to his French chef and friend. Taking a deep breath, to steel himself, he admits softly „You have to give it to me, Louis, as I can’t see a damn thing. - Seems the knock to my head affected my eyes too. – So, you now have the dubios honor of feeding your commanding officer like a toddler. Can you do it, Louis?“  
Shocked at hearing those words from his commander, LeBeau swallows a gasp and nods, only to then remember that he has to answer verbally. „I’ll be honored, mon Colonel. I’m glad to be able to help you in any way I can. But you have to tell Wilson about this. He needs to know, so he can treat you right. And I’m certain that the others would be honored too, to help you, mon Colonel.“

Knowing Louis is right and feeling very proud of his men, Hogan puts a more stern look on his face and tells Louis tersely „Let’s get this over with then.“ Not deterred by Hogan’s not so nice attitude now, LeBeau fills the spoon and lifts it up to Hogan’s mouth, telling him to open up. He does so and gets his first spoonful of the spicy broth. Licking his lips, Hogan compliments LeBeau „You have outdone yourself again, LeBeau. This is excellent, even though it’s only broth.“  
Content at hearing his Colonel complimenting his food, LeBeau replies „It’s only chicken broth, but with some special ingredients, which I won’t give away. Not even to you, Colonel.“

A few minutes later the whole bowl is empty and Hogan, rubbing his stomach, asks timildy „Can I have some more?“ Louis melts at seeing the puppy dog eyes of his Colonel „Surlement, Colonel. I bring you another bowl and a cup of freshly brewed coffee.“ Having said this, Louis exits the quarters and refills the bowl with another helping of the broth. He then grabs a mug and fills it to the brim with the coffee. With both items in hands, he walks back to the door that leads to the private room of their commander. Curious and wanting to help LeBeau, Newkirk gets up and opens the door for him. Louis thanks him and proceeds inside, Newkirk following him. Moments later, Kinch and Carter also step into the CO’s quarters, closing the door behind them softly.

Once again Louis sits down sideways on the edge of the Colonel’s bunk and puts the coffee mug on the footlocker. He then fills the spoon and lifts it so that it is level with Hogan’s lips. Feeling the heat near them and smelling the rich scent of the spicy broth so close to his nose, Hogan parts his lips and takes the proffered food eagerly into his mouth, swallowing the spoonful and waiting for the next one. During the whole process, Hogan keeps his eyes firmly closed, knowing it is the best he can do at the moment to help them heal. LeBeau just feeds him the whole bowl again and sets it aside, once that is done. Louis picks up the coffee mug and this time, he grabs a hold of Hogan’s hands and puts them firmly around the coffee mug. Once he is sure that Hogan has a good hold of it, LeBeau takes his hands away and sits back, watching his CO.

Kinch, Carter and Newkirk are doing the same, astonished to realize that something is wrong with their commander’s eyesight. Hogan lifts the mug and inhales the strong aroma of the dark brew. He manages to take a slow tentative sip. Getting the hang of it, he tips the mug over further, allowing him to take a bigger gulp. After a few bigger sips, he puts the mug down and smacks his lips, wiping them with the back of his hand. „Thanks for the broth and the coffee, LeBeau, not to mention you feeding me.“  
„No need to thank me, Colonel. It was nothing compared to what you do for us every day.“  
Hogan shakes his head „Still it is common courtesy to say thank you. Anything else would be just rude.“  
Now Kinch speaks up and says „Louis is right you know, Sir. Compared to what you do and risk for us and the underground day in and day out, this was just a small payback, a little thank you from us, given to you by our mate Louis.“

Not believing his men’s stubbornness, but also admiring their loyalty to him, Hogan just mumbles „Swell. Just swell.“ LeBeau looks to his friends and asks „Can one of you go and get Wilson. He needs to take another look at le Colonel.“ Carter, always eager to help, jumps at the chance and is out the door in a heartbeat. Knowing that now only the three steadfast men of his core team are left, Hogan starts talking „Alright then. There is no need to beat around the bush. At the moment, I’m as blind as a bat, which of course makes me far more vulnerable than I’d like to admit. Even though it may only be temporarily I will need your help getting around and doing the normal daily chores, like shaving and such. Any volunteers?“

No one is saying a word, just looking pointedly at the floor. They all know, when the Colonel asks for volunteers no matter what for, the first person who speaks up, is the volunteer, wanting to or not. Being normally a very patient man, the Colonel, who is now suffering a migraine, asks again, more sternly and adds „I’m waiting, gentlemen“, in a tone that brooks no arguments.

LeBeau is the first one, to break the silence. „I will gladly help you out with your morning and evening toilet, mon Colonel, shaving you and grooming your hair, cutting it even, if needed. And of course, I will prepare the finest food for you, while you are recovering, Colonel.“  
Newkirk is next in line, offering his help. „Well gov‘, I’d be glad if ye allow me to help you in getting in and out of uniform, if ye be gettin‘ me meaning, Sir.“  
Before Hogan can reply to that, Kinch only says „I’ll inform London about your situation and wait for further instructions, if that is alright with you, Colonel?“  
Hogan only nods, too tired and in too much physical pain to answer verbally. He massages his forehead and temples with his thumb and forefinger, hoping to relieve some of the pain. Seeing this, Newkirk suggests „You better lie back down, govn’r. Looks like you're about to kip.“  
Saying this, Newkirk moves over and with a bit of maneuvering, gets his CO settled flat on his back again, while Louis fusses with the blanket that is used as a pillow. Hogan sighs in obvious relief as soon as his head hits the makeshift pillow.

Just as he is about to fall asleep again, the door opens and Carter comes in with Wilson. Wilson sends them all out this time, wishing to be alone with his stubborn patient. As soon as the room is empty except for the medic and the Colonel, Wilson takes a seat in front of the lower bunk and grabs a hold of one of Hogan’s hands, squeezing it reassuringly. „Now then, Sir, just tell me what is ailing you, aside from the obvious bad headache. I can see that whatever it is, it is bothering you deeply and therefore is hindering your recovery. So please tell me, Sir, what is wrong. Look at me, Sir.“

Feeling at an all-time low, Hogan answers, albeit softly „I can’t see a bloody thing. Everything is just pitch black for your information, Joe.“  
Taken aback for a moment, Joe then asks „Why didn’t you tell me this sooner, Colonel? This could be serious.“ Now it is Hogan’s turn to be taken aback. Afraid of the answer, he wants to know „How serious are we talking, Joe? Could this be permanent?“  
Wilson replies honestly „It might be, Colonel. We will know in about 48 hours from now on. In that time period the swelling in your brain should have gone down far enough, to no longer put pressure on your ocular nerves. Hopefully“, he pauses and then continues „if not, we wait another day or two to see if there is any improvement. If there isn’t, I fear the damage to your eyes is permanent, and you will have to learn to live with it, Sir.“

„Thanks for being honest with me Joe. You know that there is no reason to sugarcoat anything for me. I can take the blow, no matter how harsh it may be. I have good men here with me, friends who are willing to do everything to help me get better. So, even if it comes to be a permanent thing, this blindness, I’m sure my men will find a way to keep me here and in charge of not only the camp, but most important of all, in charge of the operation. – My eyes may have ceased their function, but not my brain, nor my gut instincts. Those are still in perfect working order. As is the rest of my body, as you yourself have told me in my last physical, letting me know I’m in perfect health for a POW.“

Wilson smiles at hearing those words from his commanding officer. He smiles even more, as he pictures his CO with one of his many female admirers, about to hit the bed, naked as the day they were born. Yes, Joe thinks to himself, his Colonel really has it all. The good looks combined with his boyish charm, a great sense of humor, compassion and of course, not to forget, a body like the Greek Adonis, perfectly sculpted, well toned muscles and dark, sun-tanned skin. No surprise there that all females who come in contact with his CO, turn to mush just at the sight of him. And when he shows them his charming grin, with a twinkle in his deep brown eyes, they are goners, so to speak. Joe shakes his head at his thoughts. But it is true. Colonel Hogan is a true playboy, not ready to settle down just yet, wanting to live an adventurous life as long as possible. But, and of that Joe is certain, should the right woman come along, he will settle down and marry. Also, it is possible that he has already found said woman and is just too blind to see it himself. Again Joe, shakes his head, not believing he is thinking about his CO’s love life, when he should only think about his health.

Somehow sensing the good mood of the medic, Hogan asks „Something amusing you, Joe? I may not see your smile, but I know it is there, lighting up the room. So what gives?“  
„Oh, it’s nothing really, Sir. I was just thinking for a moment how you always manage to be a hit with the ladies and that even without trying. – Must really be that roguish, boyish charm of yours, Colonel that gets to them all the time.“

Now Hogan smiles from ear to ear „Hm, must be. At least Fräulein Hilda thinks so. She is quite taken with me and to be honest, I’m quite taken with her too. But don’t tell that to anyone, Joe, or I swear, I’ll bust you down to Private. Understood?“  
„Understood Colonel. Loud and clear. This will stay in the room between us, Sir. No worries of me ratting you out to your men. I’m not gonna betray your confidence.“  
Nodding slightly, Hogan then says „Do you have something for the pain, Joe? This damn headache is driving me nuts.“ Wilson rummages in his bag, pulls out a bottle and lets two small pills fall into his hand. He then hands them to Hogan, along with a glass of water that is standing on the footlocker.  
Hogan takes the pills with the water and lays back down, sighing softly. „Now you just rest, Sir. I tell the boys to leave you alone for now. Just holler, if you wake up and need anything else.“  
Hogan only nods, rolls onto his right side, using one arm as a pillow and is asleep moments later, his soft, regular breathing indicating that fact. Smiling Wilson exits the private room and closes the door behind him.

To Hogan’s core team members, he only says „He is asleep now, after I gave him something for the pain. The next time he wakes up, please let me know, as I wish to bandage his eyes to allow them to heal better. Now I’m heading back to the infirmary for some inventory. See you guys.“

As promised, Joe is back at barracks two, the moment he is informed by LeBeau that Hogan woke up again on his own, which is a good sign. He explains this to Hogan’s men too, letting them know that they can allow the Colonel to sleep through now, as there is no longer a danger of him not waking up again, because of the concussion. Satisfied and glad to hear such good news about their CO, Kinch, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau let out their joy in shouts and whistles. Their little celebration is stopped only as the door to the private quarters open and Hogan stands there, leaning casually against the door frame, his arms crossed against his chest and asking in his best command tone „What is this racket all about?! Can’t get a man to get some rest here without being disturbed by you imbeciles?“

All is quiet immediately and the men look rather guilty over to their CO, who is still standing there, looking right at them, his arms still crossed over his naked chest, showing he means business. Kinch clears his throat and speaks up „We are sorry for waking you up, Sir. We didn’t mean to disturb your much-needed rest, but when Wilson told us, you are on the mend, we just wanted to literally shout for joy.“  
Uncrossing his arms and nodding in the direction of Kinch’s voice, Hogan takes a tentative step forward, then another and another, till he reaches the table in the middle of the barracks. He takes up his usual stance at the head of the table, putting his foot up on the bench and laying one arm over his leg, waiting patiently for his men to surround him. Once they are all there, Hogan asks Kinch „What did London have to say about my situation, Kinch?“

Kinch replies „They gave us three days, Sir. Then they want an update, regarding Papa Bear’s condition. I told them we will get back to them then, Colonel. – Oh and they ordered us to stand down for the time being. The underground will do a few small sabotage jobs. In the meantime, London only wants us to get downed fliers out of Germany, nothing more.“  
Hogan smiles at that „Oh, joy. The old Traveller’s Aid Society then, just like in the beginning. All right, men. You all know what to do, should the underground send some downed fliers to us. You won’t need my guidance for that stuff. But still, should the need arise, just come to my office, and we will go from there.“  
All around he hears a mix of „Yes, Sir“, or „Yes, Colonel“ or in the cases of LeBeau and Newkirk, it is rather „Oui, mon Colonel“ and „Sure thing, Gov‘“. Knowing his men are ready to help downed fliers if needed, he turns to the other person in the room with them, the medic Joe Wilson. „How about you and me going to my office, so you can do your job, Joe?“

„Good idea, Colonel. I’ll be right behind you.“ Together they both walk into the private room, Joe closing the door behind him. Hogan’s men just sit down at the table, drink some coffee, which LeBeau hands out, and then they just wait.  
In the privacy of his quarters, Hogan sits down on the edge of the lower bunk bed, while Wilson pulls out a roll of bandages. He quickly cuts to round pieces out and lays them over Hogan’s still closed eyes, telling him to hold them there, while he gets the bandage. Hogan does as being told for once and just waits for Joe to finish rolling the bandage around his head, keeping the two gauze pads in place. In the end, he uses two pieces of medical tape to hold the bandage together.

Hogan thanks Joe and after taking again two pills for his aching head, he again lays down on his bunk, trying to get comfortable. Joe assists and covers his CO with the blanket. He then wishes him a good rest and exits the office. To Hogan’s core team, he gives the advice to keep it quiet out there, as the Colonel just fell asleep again, still suffering from a headache. Kinch assures Joe that they will tone it down or that they will just go either outside or down into the tunnels. Satisfied with the answer Wilson leaves and heads back to barracks twelve.

Two days later, Wilson is again in Hogan’s private room, about to take the protective bandage off. Only this time, Hogan’s core team members are there too, wishing to be there for their Colonel, should the outcome be negative. All wait with bated breath, as Joe starts to unravel the bandage around the Colonel’s head. At last, he slowly pulls away the two gauze pads and throws them aside. He then says „Alright, Colonel. Try to slowly open your eyes. Not fully at first, just slightly and blink a few times. Allow your pupils to adjust to the soft light in here, Sir.“

Hogan does as he is told by the medic and slowly opens his eyes. Only slightly at first, showing his men just small slits of his brown orbs. He then blinks a few times in quick succession, trying to clear the cobwebs. Finally, he opens them fully, blinking a few more times, as his vision is still quite foggy, everything is just blurred. He can see the light and some shapes, but he can’t make out the details yet. He tells Wilson what he sees, and Wilson assures him that this is normal and that given a few more minutes, his vision should be back to what it was before the accident. Hogan’s men are relieved to hear that, glad to have their Colonel back in no time at all.

Carter who sees the tears streaming down his Colonel’s face, speaks up in his usual naive way „Oh, chucks, Colonel. There is no need to cry. Everything is alright now. So you should smile, Sir.“  
Newkirk pulls Carter’s cap further down onto his head and admonishes him „You dunderhead. Do ye have to point that out to him? Don’t ye think the Gov‘ is embarrassed enough, without ye shouting this out to the world, mate?“  
Wilson shakes his head at their antics and tells them „His tears are just a sign of the stress that his eyes are under now, trying to adjust to the light again. His brain also has to catch up on the fact that he has visual again. It takes time to come to terms with it all. So don’t push him. – You hear that, Sir? Don’t let those idiots get to you. Just take all the time you need. I will go now to inform the Kommandant about this development and to write my report for him. See you around, Colonel.“

Once Wilson leaves, Hogan’s men surround him. Newkirk and Carter to both sides of him, laying each a hand on his shoulder and LeBeau and Kinch take chairs and pull them up in front of the bunk, where their commander is sitting on. Wanting to also show hoe glad they are to have their CO back again, Kinch and LeBeau each lay a hand gently on each of Hogan’s thighs. A bit embarrassed about this show of undivided devotion and loyalty to him, Hogan clears his throat and says quietly „Thanks guys. You are truly the best men a commander could ask for and even better friends. I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you.“

Newkirk pipes up „Probably getting lost somewhere in the woods, Gov‘. But hey, wait – no that is Carter’s specialty.“ All the men start to laugh at that, even Carter, good guy that he is. They are all happy to hear their CO laughing so heartily. They are laughing so hard that they are starting to tear up, holding their stomachs. Only when breathing becomes an issue, do they finally stop. Colonel Hogan looks at his men, seeing them clearly now and says „Right then men. Back to business as usual. Kinch, inform London that Papa Bear is back in business, and we are waiting for their next orders. The rest of you, just lay low and play the cowed POWs for the Germans. We don’t want them to know about our side business, do we, gentlemen?“

They all nod and one by one exit the office. LeBeau is the last to leave. He asks „Is there anything special you like for lunch, mon Colonel?“ Shaking his head, Hogan answers „Nope. Whatever you scramble up, will be enough for me, as long as it isn’t marinated dog food again, Louis.“  
„Don’t worry, Colonel. I have ingredients to make a fine meal for you and the rest of the men in here. How does Coq au vin sound?“  
Smiling brightly and with a twinkle in his soulful brown eyes, Colonel Hogan replies „That sounds heavenly, LeBeau. I can’t wait to sample it, as I’m practically starving.“ As if on cue his stomach rumbles, making LeBeau smile. „I’ll hurry up the cooking then, Colonel. I call you when it is ready.“

LeBeau exits the private office and starts on making the promised lunch for his Colonel. Hogan himself dresses completely, combs his hair and heads out to the hidden bunk entrance. Using the mechanism to open it up, he then proceeds down the ladder and joins Kinch in the radio room. Newkirk is also down in the tunnel, using the time to make some repair work on their various uniforms, starting with the Colonel’s spare dress shirt, which has a tear in the sleeve.  
Carter is in his lab, experimenting with his chemicals to build new sorts of explosives for their upcoming missions.  
The rest of the men from barracks two are out in the compound together with all the other POWs, enjoying the sunshine and playing all kinds of ball games, carefully watched by the German guards.

All in all, everything is back to normal in Luft-Stalag 13, near Hammelburg. And only a day after he regained his eyesight, Hogan and his men have another job from London, blowing up an ammunitions factory on the outskirts of Hammelburg. They dress in their all blacks for the mission and leave after evening roll call. The mission goes without a hitch, and they return to camp, changing back into their allied uniforms and getting back upstairs into the barracks. In there, they dress down to their long johns or nightshirts and climb into their bunks, trying to catch some sleep before they are being woken up by Schultz, their barracks guard in the morning for their first roll call.

Only Hogan waits a bit longer before he too goes to bed, dressed now in his dark green PJs and his light blue bathrobe. He looks out of his office window into the star-studded sky and just enjoys the peace and quiet of the moment. Wishing not for the first time, to be back home and free again. But as the war is still going on, that is only wishful thinking. So with a deep sigh, he shuts the window and without taking off his robe, climbs into his upper bunk and falls asleep immediately, again using his arm as a pillow while laying down on his right side.

And in the morning, the day starts as usual with Schultz’s loud call of „Raus, raus! Everybody raus! Roll call!“ And again, the usual grumbling and groaning from the occupants of barracks two can be heard, till they are quieted by just one word from their CO, Colonel Robert Hogan of the US Army Air Force.  
And so live in Stalag 13 goes on, with Papa Bear fully back in business, helping the Allies to win the war sooner than later.

The E N D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and feel free to leave feedback. I will pass any comments you make to the author of this piece!


End file.
